Black Blood Coated Roses
by silverdragon994
Summary: There was always some lie in between each truth they shared. [20 truths. More like 20 lies.] [EdBella, some JakeBella] [contains spoilers for New Moon]


_Summary:_ There was always some lie in between each truth they shared. (20 truths. More like 20 lies.) (EdBella, some JakeBella.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Black Blood Coated Roses**  
By silverdragon994

**20 Truths. 20 Lies.**

* * *

1. The first time she'd saw Edward, her heart stopped and her breathing ceased. She couldn't take her eyes off of him until he gazed back at her. When Jessica had asked her if she had any feelings for him, even at first glance, Bella shook her head no. She'd say she didn't know him all too well, nor did he seem appealing to her. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being all too predictable, especially when Jessica raised her eyebrows and grinned. 

2. When asked by Alice, Emmett and Rosalie if that staring, human girl meant anything to him as he stared back, Edward chuckled and simply replied, "If I were allowed, she'd be dead by now."

3. Being assigned – more like forced – to be partners with Edward in Biology II was bad enough when he cringed away from you as if he was being stabbed by someone, but to be working with him as well was a nightmare. When asked by Edward if she'd ever had a boyfriend, Bella mused answers in her mind before answering. She merely giggled faintly and suppressed the truth. "Of course I have, but obviously, you already should have a girlfriend, I'm assuming?" And he'd never speak of that topic again.

4. Edward Cullen and his family were the sheer images of beauty, brains, wealth and power. After saving his Biology partner from the bus accident, Bella turned to him and asked why he did it. He shrugged and simply replied that he didn't want his lab partner to die because he could have been blamed for her death, and it could be a possibility with what no one else was around. She'd glare at him; eyebrows furrowed acutely, and huffed. He was hiding the fact that he didn't want to see her smushed, nevertheless dead.

5. At the hospital, being checked by Dr. Cullen, Edward had approached her after her examination. He'd smile a crooked smile, and ever so charmingly, he'd ask her if she was alright. She'd question him about what happened before, and what he really was, and when he didn't answer, nor glance at her again, she'd reply to his question with a firm "I'm fine, by the way, thank you for asking," when she ached for his touch and beautiful crooked smile.

6. No one believed her that Edward had saved her life from the bus, that he was there. When questioned on why she was protecting him so much, she scoffed and said that she had to speak the truth – when all that ever escaped her lips now were lies.

7. When Mike asked her to the dance, she lied and refused. When Tyler asked her to the dance, she denied that she slightly wanted to go. _If_ Edward were to ask her to the dance, she would chuckle and lie. But they both knew how much each of them longed for each other.

8. Edward was never such a romantic. The sexy, velvet voice and looks came with the job of being a vampire and he'd never really used them to seduce anyone yet in the ninety or so years he'd been one. At the restaurant, when asked by Bella if he noticed how the waitress was gazing, no _staring_ at him, he wanted to answer that he was too busy gazing at Bella's beautiful face rather than the waitress, but he didn't want her to know. He covered it up with a lie. "She was staring at me, wasn't she? Hmm…I didn't seem to notice that much. I was too into finishing the story…"

9. As Bella traced over Edward's facial parts at the meadow, he'd ask her a small, straightforward question. "You know too much already, Bella. But I can't have you not knowing. Would it be too much if I asked to kiss you?" She would stare into his golden topaz eyes and pause. "_If_ you would ask me to kiss you," she'd start. "I would have to refuse." She'd lie. But he kissed her as it was.

10. When James was tracing her down, and about to kill Bella, Edward and his family had come to save her. Her few breaths before arriving at the hospital, Edward asked her if she hated him. She glared at him with tired, hurtful eyes. "Yes Edward, I hate you." And her sarcasm was admired, even at a time like that.

11. Being taken to the prom was like the nightmares she suffered night after night. And even having Edward to hold her, she still hasn't felt promising to him. When asking Edward if he would love her, no matter what would happen to her or him, Edward would gaze at her and chuckle. "Bella, I hate you for asking that question. Because you should already know the answer."

12. Bella's 18th birthday party was, to admit, quite…bloody. When being asked by Carlisle about the choice of choosing to spare Edward's soul for being changed while he stitched her wounds together, she pouted slightly and replied, "If it would be _my_ fault for sparing Edward's soul just to change me, then you, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, are a very smart man for asking such a stupid question, because I know just as much the answer as you do."

13. Taking Edward's leave as a horrid crisis, Bella lay in bed crying each night for him. When asked if she missed Edward, she would laugh. "Me? Miss Edward? I'd never. I'm glad he's gone, I finally have time for myself." Another lie, another hole in her chest.

14. Finally meeting Jacob Black after a couple or so years, she'd gone up to hug him. He asked her, being the millionth person to question her of the same subject, if she longed for _him_. She shook her head. "If only you knew how much I hate him." Three hundred thousand holes and counting.

15. Acknowledging the fact that Jacob was a werewolf, she restrained herself from asking him _too_ personal questions – for the sake of his and her embarrassment. Instead, she'd ask a question if he enjoyed being a werewolf. He'd ask, for an answer, "You'd rather a vampire than a werewolf, wouldn't you?" Bella would just laugh, and _loudly_. "I'd rather anything right now."

16. Jumping off the cliff, flying to Italy leaving behind a worried father and a betrayed best friend, saving Edward and coming back home. "Bella, my darling, are you tired?" She scoffed. "Tired? Never in a zillion years." Then she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

17. Finally away from any drama with the exception of a sadistic vampire out for revenge on Bella, and having to choose between the love of your life and your best friend, Bella demanded everyone to stay out of her room because she needed and wanted to sleep. She lied. She had never slept at all, keeping awake like a bat.

18. When graduation finally came and went, Bella walked up to Edward and smiled. "Would you change me now?" He frowned at her. "Then prepare to be Bella Cullen, sweet." She glared at him. "Not now." But she adored the idea and wanted it then.

19. Jacob Black was coming over to visit, along with Billy Black. When questioned by Jake if she loved him, Jacob, she fell unsure of herself. "I-I'm sorry Jacob. I don't love you like I love Edward." But she didn't know that she did, very much love him just as equally as Edward.

20. When being proposed to by Edward for the millionth time, she gazed at him for a moment, and accepted. "But," she stopped everyone from cheering. "I want my Jacob to be there. I'll show and _prove_ to him that I love him, just as much as I do you, Edward, one way or another." And Edward accepted as well. That was, for the first time since they've fallen in love with each other, that the truth was solitarily shown.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
